Checkmate
by MssNightray
Summary: Malcolm/Reyna "¿No suelen iniciar las blancas?" Preguntó para romper el hielo. "El blanco no es precisamente mi color." Le respondió la joven, bajando un poco sus lentes de sol. Malcolm no estaba preparado para la intensidad de la mirada de los ojos oscuros de la chica. Traducción autorizada por la autora original 1oooW0rds.


En pro de la campaña _#UnMundoConMásMalceyna_ , les dejo aquí la traducción de este hermoso fic de la autora 1ooo W0rds. Espero que les guste. Pueden encontrar el perfil de la autora aquí u/1039304/1oooW0rds y su Tumblr aquí .com simplemente quitando el espacio. Ella es mi autora de Jeyna, y de PJO en genera, favorita y todas sus historias son preciosas, especialmente al darme esta nueva Shipp de Reyna y Malcolm. Disfruten...

* * *

Declaración: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson o Heroes del Olimpo. Éstos son propiedad de Rick Riordan.

N.A: La primavera acaba de empezar y estoy lista para el verano. Esta pequeña pieza vino de navegar en Tumblr y notar que Malcolm está consiguiendo un pequeño club de fans. Bien por él ¿No? El chico necesita un poco de amor. Esta historia es pre – HoH, y no contiene muchas vibras Malcolm/Reyna o Malceyna, es más Reyna siendo ella y Malcolm enamorándose de ella. Un poco diferente a mi escritura usual. Gracias a reynasgrace y doctordauntles por emocionarse con el Malceyna.

 **Fin del Juego**

"Esto no me gusta" declaró Will con una dura mirada en sus ojos azules. Malcolm se tragó el comentario sarcástico que cosquilleaba en sus labios y rodó los ojos, mientras él, Will y Katie bajaban del autobús en la ciudad de Nueva York. Gracias a los dioses, el viaje había transcurrido sin contratiempos. Aun así, los tres semidioses seguían nerviosos por estar fuera de las fronteras del Campamento con enemigos acercándose lentamente. Will jugaba con su llavero, un arco de bronce celestial que podía cambiar con una orden suya de ser necesario. Sus ojos azules analizaron la multitud de hombres de negocios, parejas de ancianos y adolescentes, esperando que algo sobresaliese. "¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?"

"Es una tregua, Will. Nos reunimos en un sitio neutral." Le recordó Katie, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. El hijo de Apolo resopló pero siguió a Malcolm mientras les guiaba dentro del parque. Malcolm trato de ocultar su inquietud, manteniendo una máscara de serenidad, dado que él había sido nombrado líder de esta reunión. Metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo, sintiendo el delgado borde de la postal enviada al Campamento Mestizo. Las palabras fueron breves pero directas, pidiendo un encuentro. Por inocente que la petición fuese, Malcolm supo que era más un juego de poder. "Como sea, Clarisse está en el Campamento en caso de que esto sea una distracción."

"Lo sé, pero sigue sin gustarme" Murmuró Will, saltando sobre una banca y sentándose en la parte superior de esta. Sus rodillas se balanceaban impacientes mientras sus dedos subían y bajaban la correa de su mochila. La sombra de los grandes árboles protegía al trio, mientras ellos observaban el punto de encuentro. Era un espacio bastante público con mesas de ajedrez esparcidas por doquier. Los ancianos se concentraban intensamente en sus respectivos juegos, sin preocuparse por los tres semidioses. "Estigio, ¿Dónde están?"

"Tienes los mejores ojos, Will" dijo Malcolm, dándole una mirada a su reloj. Palpó la daga de bronce celestial oculta debajo de su camisa mirando con cautela alrededor. La espera también le estaba matando, lo que le hacía preguntarse si los romanos lo hacían a propósito.

"Gracias por el halago pero sabes que no me gustas de esa forma, Mal" Bromeó Will. Si el chico aun podía decir chistes, estaba manejando la situación muy bien. Los agudos ojos de Will se estrecharon de repente hacía una chica que parecía haber aparecido de la nada. Malcolm inclinó la cabeza, reconociéndola mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa vacía. "¿Una hermosa chica jugando ajedrez sola? Improbable. Tiene que ser ella"

"Kat, ¿Qué opinas?" preguntó Malcolm, mirando al tercer miembro del grupo. Katie le miró con sus profundos ojos cafés. Ella había venido como refuerzo debido a sus poderes para controlar las plantas. Central Park era su dominio y les daría una ligera ventaja si las cosas iban mal. Katie cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aire y las plantas, en busca de algo fuera de lo común.

"Sólo no bajes la guardia" Le aconsejó con expresión seria.

Malcolm asintió y avanzó hacía la mesa. Se detuvo antes de sentarse, mirando al tablero de ajedrez. Las fichas, blancas y negras, estaban listas y un peón negro había sido movido ya. "¿No suelen iniciar las blancas?" Preguntó para romper el hielo.

"El blanco no es precisamente mi color." Le respondió la joven, bajando un poco sus lentes de sol. Malcolm no estaba preparado para la intensidad de la mirada de los ojos oscuros de la chica. En realidad, vestida con unos jeans cortos, una camiseta morada y el cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo, no lucía para nada amenazante. Parecía una estudiante de secundaria completamente normal, a excepción del tatuaje negro como el carbón situado en su antebrazo. Las letras SPQR estaban claramente impresas, al igual que una antorcha cruzada con una espada, y cuatro líneas debajo de todo. "¿Puedes decirle a tu compañero que retroceda? No me gusta la mirada que tu arquero me está dando. También puedes sacar tu daga. No voy a hacerte daño." Ordenó, dándole una probada a su café helado.

"¿Cómo…?" Empezó Malcolm, anonadado por sus palabras. Las armas estaban bien escondidas, especialmente el arco y las flechas. La chica no respondió, sólo se limitó a mirar fijamente a Will. EL hijo de Apollo se tensó, pero permaneció quieto, mirando al galgo echado a sus pies, como si éste fuese a saltar sobre ellos en cualquier momento. Malcolm notó el ligero brillo de la niebla. El animal parecía normal hasta que sus ojos se ajustaron. En los oscuros orbes del perro gris, brillaron dos rubíes rojos como gemas. Su pelaje corto cambió a un plateado metálico, liso y brillante. El animal sonrió, mostrando dos hileras de dientes puntiagudos y afilados. "Los mantendré alejados, pero conservaré la daga. Tu perro no parece muy amigable."

"No lo es. Miente y será aún menos amigable" Will y Katie se tensaron debido a sus palabras, pero Malcolm agarró el hombro de su compañero, tratando de asegurarle que las cosas estarían bien. Katie tocó gentilmente la espalda del arquero, llevándole con ella. El músico miró de nuevo a la romana, antes de dejarse guiar por su amiga. Una vez estuvieron de regreso en la banca, la chica habló. "Un grupo protector ¿No?"

"Hemos pasado por mucho." Comentó Malcolm sentándose. Estudió el tablero antes de mover un peón blanco para iniciar oficialmente el juego. "¿Dónde está el tuyo?"

"¿Buscando detalles tan rápido?" Preguntó ella, moviendo una de sus piezas negras. "No necesitas preocuparte. Están por allí, aunque no les precise." Reyna sonrió apenas "Tú no eres Clarisse."

"No, no lo soy. Gracias por notarlo." La chica arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas y su perro gruñó ante aquel chiste. El rubio se enderezó instintivamente. Esta 'negociación' iba a ser bastante difícil. "Soy Malcolm, hijo de Atenea."

"¿Debo estar impresionada?" Preguntó, levantando sus lentes de sol de forma que descansasen sobre su cabello. Sin ellos oscureciendo la visión de Malcolm, éste se quedó mirando fijamente. Él no estaba esperando a una joven de rasgos finos y extremadamente linda. Era hermosa en una forma intimidante. "Reyna, Praetor de la Doceava Legión." Malcolm esperó a que le dijese su ascendencia divina, pero ella nunca lo hizo. Simplemente se limitó a mover su alfil negro y sacar del juego a su caballo blanco.

"¿Por qué ajedrez?" Preguntó después de unos cuantos turnos en silencio. El estilo de Reyna no era como el de sus hermanos o hermanas, ella jugaba de forma conservadora, con ataques sutiles, como probando sus defensas. Malcolm no había sido capaz de atacar de forma eficiente. El griego dejó de mirar el tablero, para mirar los oscuros ojos de la chica. "Es un pequeño cliché."

"Si, pero es una buena metáfora para la situación en la que nos encontramos. Negras contra blancas. Romanos contra griegos." Replicó ella, apretando la mandíbula mientras se apoyaba en su brazo izquierdo e intercambiaba el rey con la torre, creando un muro defensivo con sus peones. "Toda nuestra vida es un cliché."

"Cambiemos eso entonces. ¿Qué tal si tomas a tus romanos y te vas?" Malcolm sonrió de forma juguetona. Reyna le miró seria, bebiendo un poco de café. Sus besables labios estaban curvados de una forma especial, como si ella intentase ocultar cuanta diversión le causaba aquello.

"Espero que ese no fuese tu plan. ¿Pedir amablemente que nos vayamos?" Replicó ella, sacando de juego a otro de sus peones desprotegidos.

"¿Sí agrego un 'porfavorsito' lo harías?" Reyna sonrió divertida. Malcolm casi había olvidado que estaban jugando ajedrez, hasta que ella sacó de juego otra de sus piezas. Deja de coquetear con el enemigo. Escuchó una voz como la de Will reprendiéndolo. Ella tiene un ejército de romanos enojados que quieren invadir, saquear y destruir tu hogar. ¿A quién le importa si luce extremadamente linda cuando sonríe? Malcolm sacudió la cabeza mentalmente, mirando hacía otra parte. A mí me importa, aparentemente. Pensó, respondiendo su propia pregunta.

"Pues si ustedes, griegos, pelean tan bien como juegan ajedrez, no debería ser una victoria difícil. Jaque." Proclamó moviendo su caballo negro. El hijo de Atenea parpadeo, un poco distraído por sus palabras, antes de bajar la mirada al tablero sin poder creerlo. Maldijo en griego antiguo y movió su rey a un lugar seguro.

"Soy mejor, lo prometo. Generalmente no hay una chica linda distrayéndome." La boca de Malcolm corrió por si sola y el halago se deslizo por ella, sonrojándole. Reyna sonrió satisfecha, jugando con su pajilla verde antes de tomar un trago de café. Los ojos grises de Malcolm inmediatamente se congelaron en los labios de la chica. Era sólo mitad humano, pero completamente hombre.

"Coquetear no te llevará a ninguna parte." Rápidamente Malcolm miró arriba, directo a aquellos ojos oscuros. "Además, no es como que nosotros atacáramos primero."

"¡Están invadiendo nuestro campamento!" Chilló él, recordando al fin que esto no era una cita. Los ojos de Reyna se estrecharon de forma peligrosa, casi como si hubiese fuego detrás de sus pupilas. El perro metálico ladró en señal de advertencia y el chico retrocedió un poco. Reyna no se había inmutado por su abrupto cambio de temperamento. Estaba impresionado.

"Mantén tu temperamento bajo control, griego" Le advirtió con palabras de acero aunque su postura fuese calmada. "Sólo estamos reaccionando. Los griegos atacaron primero. Tengo pruebas: Edificios destruidos, ciudadanos heridos, romanos enojados."

"Estoy seguro que cuando Annabeth regrese…" Empezó Malcolm antes de que la chica le interrumpiese.

"…Podremos hablar de esto?" Terminó ella. "¿Por qué deberíamos esperar a que su mejor estratega aparezca cuando están más vulnerables ahora? Sabemos dónde está el campamento. Sabemos que sus mejores guerreros están… ocupados. Y a juzgar por su arquero inquieto, son un grupo indisciplinado." Los ojos de Reyna se estrecharon, mirando por sobre el hombro de Malcolm.

"Si él hace otro movimiento, mis romanos van a atravesar a tu acompañante en cuanto deje caer esta pieza." Malcolm sintió que la sangre se congelaba dentro de sus venas, reconociendo la amenaza. "Nada de movimientos repentinos, hijo de Atenea. Despacio. Preferiría evitar el derramamiento de sangre." Malcolm se giró lentamente. Podía ver a Will y a Katie en la banca. El hijo de Apollo tenía el arco afuera, y sus dedos se estiraban hacía la mochila dónde las flechas estaban escondidas. Reyna se inclino, susurrando con una voz suave, como si contase una historia. "¿Ves a esos dos allí, justo detrás de tus compañeros?" Malcolm los veía. Un chico con cabello oscuro estaba parado ahí como si acabase de regresar del campo de práctica. A su lado, un rubio cauteloso con una mochila y un animal de felpa saliendo de ella. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en sus amigos. "Verás, a diferencia de tus griegos, mis romanos son disciplinados." Los ojos de Malcolm se encontraron con los de Will y negó. El hijo de Apollo bajo su mano, sin notar el peligro detrás suyo. "Parece que después de todo si hay un cerebro en esa atractiva cabeza que tienes. Puedo conseguirte tres días."

"¡¿Qué?!" Las palabras de Malcolm salieron inintencionadamente duras. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por dejarse distraer con un oponente tan atractivo. Reyna hizo otro movimiento y revolvió el café helado con la pajilla verde. Malcolm aún estaba observando cuidadosamente a las dos figuras romanas, que parecieron retroceder un poco. De alguna forma, la chica se comunicaba con ellos a través de su lenguaje corporal.

"Al contrario de lo que piensas, yo no ordené este ataque. Fue votado por el Senado. Yo soy sólo otro peón romano." Declaró Reyna, meneando uno de sus peones, antes de volver a dejarlo sobre el tablero.

"No eres un peón." Le corrigió Malcolm con sutil respeto. "Esa pieza es demasiado débil. Tú eres…" pensó, moviendo su alfil para capturar el caballo y terminar al lado de su ficha más fuerte. "…una reina. Jaque." Reyna sonrió; por su jugada o sus palabras, nunca lo supo.

"Ser Praetor es tanto un honor como una carga. Yo no quise esta guerra. Mi gente fue empujada a la locura. Quieren sangre. Quieren una retribución." Había cansancio en las palabras de la chica. Sus ojos negros reflejaban tristeza antes de que ella los cerrara de nuevo. Al volver a abrirlos, las emociones se habían ido. "Puedo conseguirte tres días."

"¿Y entonces qué?" Preguntó Malcolm, preparándose para lo que vendría. Reyna le miró con una especie de sonrisa que suavizaba su fuerte apariencia.

"Marcharé con mis romanos hacía el Campamento Mestizo, asesinaré a tus amigos y saquearé tu hogar sin dejar nada detrás." Lo dijo con una calma escalofriante, pero no había alegría en sus palabras. Ningún orgullo en lo que sus romanos podrían hacerle a su campamento. Ella no quería esta batalla. "Aut vincere aut mori. Conquistar o morir. El lema romano." Malcolm quiso sacudir su cabeza y la de la chica frente a él. Tenía que haber otra solución, pero a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, ella ya había buscado una y había fracasado.

"¿Por qué estás ayudándonos?" Le preguntó el rubio, intentando comprender a la joven al otro lado del tablero. No era como las chicas del Campamento Mestizo. Tal vez era una cualidad romana o algo completamente diferente. Reyna estudió el tablero entre ellos antes de hablar.

"Annabeth cree que puede hallar una solución diferente. Estoy dispuesta a confiar en ella… Y en alguien más." '¿Quién?' Se preguntó Malcolm mientras ella levantaba su reina. Sin embargo, lo que sea que estuviese pensando trajo amargura a su rostro. El hijo de Atenea le estudió atentamente, antes de que ella bajase la pieza. "Fin del juego" Malcolm dejó de mirarla y estudió el tablero, intentando encontrar una salida a su perfectamente orquestado jaque mate. Reyna se puso en pie de forma casual, tomando su chaqueta y acomodando sus lentes de sol. "Quien sabe, tal vez sea un poco débil con los rubios. Buena suerte, Malcolm, hijo de Atenea. Nos veremos en tres días."


End file.
